


Heaven Knows (That I Love You)

by Candid_Crush



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And note-passing because I love tropes, Aoba Josai HS, Basically Iwa suffers for not giving Tooru enough attention, Canon Compliant, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Moral: Don't ignore Tooru, This is literally just trashy comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candid_Crush/pseuds/Candid_Crush
Summary: He’s contemplating the pros and cons of a short nap (pro: he’d miss the rest of this tedious lesson, con: he’d get into a whole lot of trouble), gaze darting around the classroom, when a pair of coffee browns arrest him in his perusal, amused and mischievous.Speaking of things that might get Iwaizumi into trouble.(Based on a picture I came across on Instagram that I can't seem to find anymore.)





	Heaven Knows (That I Love You)

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, my maiden endeavor in the Haikyuu fandom, and this is the trash I present. *Sigh* My life is a plethora of regrets.
> 
> Anyway, I came across this absolutely adorable comic on Instagram, and I don't know why, but I just _had_ to jot this down. Seriously. My hands kept crawling over to the laptop and my brain kept screaming 'FUCKIN' WRITE IT YOU LAZY POS'. 
> 
> So here it is!

School is, as always, devastatingly monotonous. 

Iwaizumi drums his hand on the oak desk before him, tuning out his sensei’s droning voice as she rattles on about taxonomy and classifications of microorganisms. A glance at the clock reveals that they aren’t even halfway through the class, and the information elicits a soft sigh. 

Morbidly, he finds himself praying for a fire drill to break out- even though he hates those- just for the sake of getting out of what seems like an endless lecture. 

When five minutes of him striking numerous deals with the devil doesn’t seem to be paying off, Iwaizumi turns to the window in resignation. It’s still raining outside, as it has been all week- the sky cast with grey, lined with silver- and that’s enough to be a natural sedative in the best of cases, so when it comes to a class that Iwaizumi isn’t fond of in the first place..Well, suffice to say he’s more than a little drowsy.

He’s contemplating the pros and cons of a short nap (pro: he’d miss the rest of this tedious lesson, con: he’d get into a whole lot of trouble), gaze darting around the classroom, when a pair of coffee browns arrest him in his perusal, amused and mischievous. 

_Speaking of things that might get Iwaizumi into trouble._

Oikawa is sprawled in his seat in the row to Iwaizumi’s left, all casual elegance and effortless charm. He’s clearly bored, too, and that’s never a good thing, because a bored Oikawa is the manifestation of the fucking devil.

Iwaizumi merely raises an eyebrow and shakes his head at his best friend before turning away, because he’s known Oikawa for seventeen years, and he knows that the gleam that has just sparked in his eyes means nothing but trouble. The last time Oikawa had looked like that, Iwaizumi had almost been arrested for GTA ( _wrongfully_ , just to be clear).

So Oikawa is, undoubtedly, up to something. Iwaizumi can feel the setter’s gaze burning a hole through Iwaizumi’s arm, beckoning him, but the latter keeps his eyes glued to the desk, staunchly ignoring whatever insane idea Oikawa wants to share, at least while he can. Oikawa is tirelessly persistent when he wants something, and his persistence increases _exponentially_ when what he wants is Iwaizumi’s attention. 

_(Not that there’s ever been a time when he doesn’t feature in all of Iwaizumi’s thoughts. He’s had Iwaizumi’s undivided attention since before Iwaizumi could even tie his own shoes.)_

The ace is proven right about forty-three seconds later when a note flies on to his table, landing perfectly before him. He debates tearing the damn thing, or ignoring it, but curiosity gets the better of him. 

_Iwa-chan!!!_ the messy cursive says, _Stop ignoring me! (ノ≧∇≦)ノ_

Iwaizumi does just the opposite.

_Iwa-chan! There’s something I’ve to tell you, look over!_

Iwaizumi does not, in fact, look over. Three other chits follow, variations of the last two messages and Iwaizumi tries very hard not to let his curiosity show. He wants to know, damnit, but he also wants not to be suspended. 

There’s two minutes of non-activity when the teacher passes their desks before returning to the front of the class, and almost immediately, another piece of paper flies on to Iwaizumi’s desk. 

_Fine. Just one more._ Is all it says, and Iwaizumi’s nothing short of bewildered at the reaction. Oikawa giving in? Has he finally been abducted by those aliens he won’t stop prattling about? Is this an impostor? Iwaizumi looks over to find Oikawa scribbling furiously, cheeks flushed, teeth worrying his lower lip. The ace frowns. 

He snatches the paper right out of the air this time, before it even completes its trajectory, and ignores Oikawa’s soft snort. His fingers eagerly unravel the sheet, and the moment he skims through the syllables, he wishes he hadn’t. 

The words _I can’t stop thinking about how much I want you to fuck me_ stare back mockingly at Iwaizumi, and he knows he should be putting the chit away, if only to throttle his best friend, but he can’t tear his gaze away from the provocative words, can’t stop his traitorous brain from drawing pictures of Oikawa beneath him, all breathless and wanton, lips working around Iwaizumi’s name, and _holy shit_ , he’s going to _murder_ Oikawa, Iwaizumi is going to commit culpable homicide because now he’s sporting a fucking _boner_ in the middle of Zoology.

He’s just about to turn over to berate his conniving tool of a best friend, or glare daggers at him, when a shadow falls over Iwaizumi’s desk, and he freezes. 

“Something you’d like to share with the rest of the class, Iwaizumi-kun?” the unmistakable voice of his teacher booms, silent fury laced through her seemingly calm words. Iwaizumi spins around so fast it’s a miracle his neck doesn’t snap. 

“Um,” he starts, as eloquent as ever, fingers gripping at the now crumpled paper in his hand. He’s going to fucking spike all the tosses right at Oikawa’s face all through practice. “..No?”

The class snickers collectively.

Sensei’s expression hardens, emphasizing the harsh lines of her face. “ _Unfortunately_ ,” she says, voice terrifyingly saccharine, “I wasn’t asking. Hand over that piece of paper, now.”

Iwaizumi breathes out through his nose, trying desperately to think of a solution, but all he can come up with is various options of revenge. Iwaizumi is going to fucking move to Karasuno and play on Tobio’s team against this twat that he calls his best friend. 

“Now, Iwaizumi-kun,” Sensei repeats, and _god fucking damn it_ , desperate times call for desperate measures.

“Sorry, Sensei,” Iwaizumi says sincerely, before scrunching up the paper, and shoving it in his mouth.

There’s a minute of stunned silence, before the entire class goes _ballistic_.

Students begin to hoot and holler, laughter ringing high and loud, all while Iwaizumi keeps his head bowed in shame, trying to chew up the evidence that Oikawa is, in fact, the worst mistake of his life. 

Amidst the blistering noise, Iwaizumi picks out his teacher’s indignated screech of, “Iwaizumi Hajime! Detention for a week!” and just nods solemnly.

He’s going to burn all of Oikawa’s hair products, and light a match near his hair to watch his quiff burn down.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that wasn't too terrible. I'm sure I've done a _remarkable_ job of butchering these two characters. 
> 
> There's maybe gon' be a part two, with *ahem* explicit details pertaining to the detention, but meh. 
> 
> Don't hesitate to tell me what you thought, or what I need to improve! 
> 
> Love xx


End file.
